The present invention relates to a tethered helicopter surveillance system, and more particularly, to a system with a helicopter tethered by cable for data transfer.
In the past, it has been proposed to mount a camera on helicopters and to control the position and attitude of the helicopters so that the line of sight of the camera, usually a television camera, is accurately positioned in space.
This prior proposal suffers from the disadvantage that it is virtually impossible to angularly stabilize a rotating helicopter sufficiently to meet the image clarity and resolution requirements of a camera mounted thereon.
Applicants have overcome these disadvantages by isolating the camera from the helicopter and mounting the camera on a gyroscopically stabilized platform whilst permitting the helicopter to move in angular attitude relatively thereto.
In this invention, the surveillance system is generally equipped with a helicopter with at least one propeller or rotor allowing vertical takeoff and hovering; a camera or sensor system for gaining useful information relative to the helicopter's immediate surroundings as well as the land, sea and sky area within sight of the aircraft; and a tethered cable for transferring information to the ground station.
Such a system is useful where it is desirable to observe surrounding areas, such as in reconnaissance by field troops, or in civilian work that requires observation from a distance.